1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to total form abrasion machining of friable material and refers more specifically to structure for and the method of providing precision total form abraded workpieces including structure for producing relative rotary orbital motion between a work table having a friable workpiece secured thereon and a cutting master which includes an abrasive mirror image surface of a form to be abraded into the friable workpiece while relatively moving the workpiece and mirror image surface of the cutting master toward and away from each other, controlling the pressure exerted between the workpiece and cutting master, and flushing between the workpiece and cutting master.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best known prior art is provided in the above referenced patent and patent applications and the reference cited therein. Prior to these references, it is believed that total from abrasion machining was unknown as a precision machining process. Accordingly, not total form abrasion machining structures of the type disclosed herein were available. It appears that where articles were formed by abrasion in the past, they were sculptured as with a chisel, etched as with an etching needle, or perhaps ground with a grinding wheel, each of which processes produced either point or line machining rather than total form machining.
In addition, electro erosion machining has been known in the past but it is electrical process rather than a mechanical process such as the total form abrasion machining method and structure considered herein. It has also been known in the past to combine electrical discharge machining with or without cavitation in which high frequency oscillations are provided in conjunction with a fluid having abrasive particles therein. Again, such machining is different from the total from abrasion machining disclosed herein in that no cutting masters having abrasive surfaces and different size mirror image surfaces are used in such machining, and there is further no suggestion of a rotary orbital or any type of orbital movement being employed in such machining as there is with the total form abrasion machining structure and method disclosed herein.